Recuerdos enterrados
by kevin redfield harper
Summary: Este es mi primer fic. Es como me imagino que seria una historia de Chris Redfield y Kevin Ryman trabajando juntos en una historia continuando a partir del final de Resident Evil, en la campaña de Chris...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Encuentro

_**Hola, este es mi primer fic se me ocurrió la idea con ayuda de mi prima Akina Wong,este empezara a partir del final la campaña de Chris de resident evil 6 espero que les guste, espero sus Reviews:**_

Chris estaba sentado comiendo un filete de carne, aun pensaba en su compañero Piers, deseaba haber podido hacer mas por el, no se podía quitar las imágenes de la cabeza, aun veía al joven soldado, con su brazo mutado, sacrificando su vida para poder salvarlo, desde ese entonces se prometió a si mismo que no permitiría que eso vuelva a pasar. Mientras seguía en sus divagaciones un soldado de la BSAA se acerco a su mesa

-señor, estamos listos_ le dijo el soldado saludándolo

-si gracias- le respondió Chris mientras se levantaba pensando en su promesa.

Al salir del restaurante su equipo lo estaba esperando, lo veía como una bienvenida después de tanto tiempo fuera, se fue a cambiar para su próxima misión en la cual aun no sabia, no se lo habían mencionado, pero primero que nada el pensaba dar un pequeño viaje a una taberna a las afueras de Europa del este, intentando purificar sus pensamientos.

Cuando llego le llamo la atención cierto hombre que se encontraba sentado en la barra, traia el uniforme de la BSAA.

_-jamas he visto a este muchacho-_ pensó Chris confundido, intentando recordar su rostro, pero por alguna razón no se le hacia familiar, por lo cual se acerco a el.

-disculpa, soldado, eres nuevo en la BSAA, ¿cierto?- le pregunto al hombre sin nada mas en que pensar.

En ese momento el muchacho lo volteo a ver, y al darse cuenta que era capitán no pensó otra cosa que saludarlo.

-¡si, señor!- responde con una mezcla de alegría y respeto.

-mi nombre es Chris Redfield, ¿cual es tu nombre, soldado?-

-mi nombre es Kevin Ryman-...

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 Interrogatorio

**_Lamento haber tardado demasiado al publicar el segundo capitulo, tuve algunos problemas tecnicos, como sea espero y les guste_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 2. Interrogatorio_**

_-Kevin Ryman... no me es familiar-se decia Chris a si mismo mientras observava a kevin de pies a cabeza._

-Y dime, soldado, ¿por que te has enlistado a la BSAA?-le pregunta a Kevin mientras lo sigue observando con su mirada fria y penetrante, la cual Kevin persivia sin siquiera mirarle los ojos... una mirada muy pesada

-pues... la verdad es que me enliste a la BSAA por que yo soy un sobreviviente de el incidente en Racoon City en el año de 1998, despues de haber sobrevivido como un simple policia de Racoon City, me fui a vivir a Miami con intencion de ver a mi familia, ya hacia mucho tiempo que no los veia. En fin, cuando llegue a Miami me dan la noticia de que mi familia fue a visitarme a Racoon City... ellos no sabian lo que estaba sucediendo alla... jamas los volvi a ver. Despues de aceptar la muerte de mi familia, escuche sobre este equipo, entonces me decidi a arriesgar mi vida con tal de acabar con todo este disparate del virus... en honor a mi familia... esa es mi historia del por que estoy aqui, señor-

Chris quedo con la boca abierta con la historia de el soldado, jamas habia escuchado una historia cualquiera, por primera vez comprendia que habia alguien con el mismo caracter que el, intentando vengar la muerte de seres queridos. Despues de haber compredido la situacion de Kevin, a Chris no se le ocurrio nada mas que preguntar, solo una orden

-Preparate, soldado, vas a estar en mi equipo, por que ahora me he dado cuenta de que tienes un dolor en tu alma, pero eres capaz de superarlo... eso es admirable; como sea, preparate, es hora de irnos-

-¡si señor!- dice con una gran alegria, demostrando el poder que podia dejar en el campo de batalla

Estaba preparado Chris, Kevin y todo el equipo que iba a seguirlos a la batalla, tan solo necesitaban recibir ordenes exactas, lo cual nunca pudieron recibir...

_**Espero que les guste, voy a intentar escribir cada semana, sino es que antes, como sea hasta luego, cuidense!**_


End file.
